In a different life
by TBPrettyLittleLiarsAtDegrassi
Summary: What if Trevor dated Raven and Alexander was her Enemy? Come read as I take these characters to a place where they never should have gone.
1. Chapter 1:Who knew I would like Jocks?

In a different life

Chapter 1

I do not own vampire kisses or any of it's characters.

It was Friday morning as I placed the hood of my already zipped Emily the strange Jacket over my head as I stepped outside and into the rain to get in the car with my friend Becky.

_Hey Beck. _I said as I got in the passengers side ,buckled up and closed the door.

_Hi Raven. _She said in her usual chipper tone.

_Where's Matt? _I asked referring to her new boyfriend and her other half who never left her side.

_He's meeting Trevor at the soccer field early today. _

_Oh. _I said blushing ,the very mention of his name took my heart soaring.

_You know he likes you too. _she said, knowing how I feel about him.

I smiled at that.

She pulled into the school parking lot ,pulling into her spot and putting it into park.

She was out of the car and towards thesoccer field as soon as she saw Matt standing near the gate.

I got out of the car, placing my mary janes on the pavement and getting out of the car.

I shut the door behind me and headed towards Matt and Becky , when I saw him.

I bit my black lip as I noticed his soccer jersey was covered in sweat,Shorts muddy and cleats un-noticeable.

I usually didn't like jocks but he was something totally different.

I walked up to him and smiled , feeling my cheeks grow redder by the second.

_Hey Raven. _He offered , smiling his crooked smile.

_Hey Trevor. _I said , my cheeks getting even redder.

_Um,so I heard there is going to be a HIM concert 's not my thing but..._

_I would love too! _I almost Squeled cutting him off.

Now my face was burning.

_Sorry._

He laughed then.

_It's ,I'll pick you up at Eight tomorrow?_

I smiled wider and nodded.

_Great , I'll see you than.I have to go to class._

The bell rang and I headed off to class with thoughts of Trevor and me.


	2. Chapter 2:Home Alone

Chapter 2

I do not own Vampire kisses or any of it's characters.

Trevor and I was in his car , coming home from the HIM concert.

I was so happy with one hand on the steering wheel and the other on my shoulder.

"I Love You" by HIM was blaring through the speakers as we flew through Dullsville on the way to my house.

I began to sing along.

"I see it in your eyes  
I feel it in your touch  
I taste it from your lips  
And baby more i love you

Can't you see my darling  
That the harder i try  
The more we grow apart  
Please believe me  
The sweeter the kiss  
The colder turn your arms  
And the colder grows your heart  
And baby more i love you

I see it in your eyes  
I feel it in your touch  
I taste it from your lips  
And baby more i love you

I see it in your eyes  
I feel it in your touch  
I taste it from your lips  
And baby more i love you

And you're in my heart my darling  
The closer i get  
The more you're out of love  
Don't you feel it  
The colder your touch  
The more it turns me on  
And the faster beats my heart  
And baby more i love you

I see it in your eyes  
I feel it in your touch  
I taste it from your lips  
And baby more i love you

I see it in your eyes  
I feel it in your touch  
I taste it from your lips  
And baby more i love you

I see it in your eyes  
I feel it in your touch  
I taste it from your lips  
And baby more i love you

I see it in your eyes  
I feel it in your touch  
I taste it from your lips....."

"And baby more i love you"

Trevor had joined me, melting my heart.

When the song ended he glanced over and smiled.

_What? _I asked wondering if something was in my teeth.

_It's just you are so cute when you smile._

I blushed then.

We pulled up to my house when I relised no one was there not even Billy Boy.

_Want to come in? _I asked hoping he does.

He smiles.

_Why would you want me to?_

I wink for an answer.

_In that case I would love to . _He said grinning from ear to ear.

He was out of the car and to my side before I could move.

He opened the door for me and closed it behind me.

I walked up to the front door and unlocked it letting both myself and Trevor in.

He pulled me close to him, whispering in my ear, _I want you._

He kisses me then , feeling his adrenilene I get the hang of it.

His tongue rested on my black lip , asking for permission to enter.

I open my mouth wider ,letting his tongue slip in .

Feeling his breath on mine, I pulled away and led him to my bedroom.

He pushed me on my twin size bed and climbed on top of me.

He tugged at my shirt , asking to take it off as he reunited out lips.

I pulled away and sat up pushing him off me.

_What's wrong? _He asked puzzled.

_I am just not ready._

_Okay,That's I go? _He asked leaning over to kiss me the cheek.

_Yeah,my family should be home soon._

He got up and I showed him the door.

He bent down and kissed me goodbye as he went out he door.

He got in his car and drove away as I closed the door behind me,opening another to a great future.


	3. Chapter 3:Unconventional Crush

**In a different life**

**Chapter 3.**

**I do not own any of the vampire kisses' Characters.**

I was Monday and I couldn't have been happier.

I walked down the halls with Trevor's hand in mine.

People stared in awe as he gave me a kiss goodbye before I walked into first period which was Biology.

Alexander was sitting in my seat.

_Hey monster girl. _Alexander said smerking up at me.

_Don't you need to go ruin someone else's day? _I rolled my eyes.

_Oh honey didn't you miss me._

_NO! _

_Well I missed you._ He said standing up and moving closer .

His face was inches away from mine when the tardy bell rang.

He sighed heavily and went and sat in his seat which was two behind mine.

I sat in my seat as the teacher walked in.

Okay class , today we are going to watch a video. said looking at me .

I never paid attention during his videos.

The video started it was on the adaptions animals have to make to a new eviroment.

5 minutes passed and I began to think of Trevor.

I thought of our date,his kiss,the way he held me than Alexander's face popped in my head.

I looked behind me slightly and looked at him.

It was than that I relized it.

I liked him too.

I liked Alexander Sterling.

**Hope you like me reviews and tell me what you would like to happen.**


	4. Chapter 4:Cheating

**Chapter 4**

**I do not own any of the vampire kisses' Characters.**

I walked out of first period shocked.

Why havn't I noticed it until today?

Why?

Was it his looks?

The way he flirted with me?

I can't understand it.

To make matters worse Trevor came over and gave me a hug.

It felt wrong.

Having his arms around me,kissing my forehead when I liked someone other than him.

I ended the embrace shortly and walked over to my locker.

A Piece of paper fell out.

_Who's it from? _Trevor asked walking over to stand by me .

I looked at the name on the front of the folded piece of paper and froze,it was from Alexander.

_No one._ I replied shoving it into my Hello Batty folder.

_Okay? _he replized with a puzzled look on his face.

The bell rang and I began to walk towards my second period,Algebra I.

I hate it and to make matters worse Alexander was in this class too.

_I'll see you at lunch._ He yelled after me .

I waved behind me in response.

I walked in Algebra and sat in my seat.

Alexander came in and sat in the desk next to mine.

He winked at me than looked forward to hear what had to say.

I ignored her as usual and got out my Hello Batty folder and took out _his _note and read it.

It said.

_Dear Raven,_

_As you probally already know,I like you...ALOT.I know you like him and this is effortless but I just thought you deserved to know.I know I act like a jerk but if you just give me a chance I am sure I can make you me back if you want._

_Yours truly,Alexander_

I didn't know what to say.

Should I tell him I feel the same?

Should I not write back?

I decided to write back.

I took out another piece of paper and wrote.

_Dear Alexander,_

_I kinda figured and I don't know if I do anymore.I like you too but I don't know if us would be such a good idea._

_Raven _

I folded it and slid it on top of his book where he could see.

I saw that he had already begun to read it.

I looked away and tryed to do the homework she had written on the board but the bell rang.

I gathered my things and got up and when I turned towards the door when Alexander came up to me and pulled me close to him and kissed me with more passion than Trevor has in a lifetime. I pulled away and looked at him and smiled.

When I looked up Trevor was standing there, tears welling in his eyes.

I folded it


	5. Chapter 5:Torn

**Chapter 5**

**I do not own Vampire Kisses**

I watched as Trevor's eyes welled up.

I didn't know what to do.

I didnt know what to say.

I felt so bad.

How could I do that?

_Trevor?_ I asked stepping towards him and away from Alexander.

He fought back the tears.

_Stay away from me Raven! _He yelled as he walked into the crowded hallway.

People started to stare as I ran after him , leaving Alexander speechless.

_Wait,Trevor! _I yelled after him, catching up.

He stopped and turned around.

Everyone was staring at us now.

_What Raven!?!? _He shot back coldly.

_I just wanted to talk to you._ I said feeling my cheeks burn.

_About what?How you broke my heart?About how you humilated me?_

Tears began to fall down my cheeks.

He shook his head and began to walk off.

The people surrounding us began to glare at me.

I turned and walked to lunch.

The rest of the day was a blur.

I couldn't eat and Alexander didn't talk to me through any of the other classes we had together.

After the last bell I walked home.

When I got home my parents and Billy boy were gone.

I let myself in,walked up to my room and closed the door behind me.

I fell on my bed and began to cry.

I cried until I fell asleep.

Wondering what I had done.


	6. Chapter 6:Pretend to be okay

**Chapter 6**

**I do not own Vampire Kisses.**

The phone rang , waking me up.

I sprang for it hoping it was Trevor.

Unfortunately ,it was Billy Boy Telling me to tell mom that he will be staying at his dorky friend Henry overnight and won't be back until tomorrow at noon.

I hung up the phone and went upstairs to my parent's bedroom to see if they were home.

My mom was , dad must still be working.

_Mom,Billy is staying the night at Henry's tonight. _I said, walking in and sitting on her bed.

_Okay sweetheart. _She said smiling at me as usual.

I got back up and headed to my room.

_Sweety? _my mom called to me.

_Yeah? _I asked turning my head to the side so I could see her not changing my direction.

_Are you okay?You seem more gloomy than normal,even for you._

I turned my head away from her than.

_Yes mom everything is alright._ I said as I walked back over to my room.

I closed the door behind me just in time for the phone to ring another time.

My heart raced as I answered it.

_Hello?_

_Hey Raven!_ It was Becky in her usual perky tone.

_Oh hi Becky. _I said , feeling bad that I didnt want to talk to my one and only best friend.

_Are you okay?_

_Yeah Beck,I'm fine._

_You sure? _Her tone questioned my honesty.

_Yeah,well I got to go._ I said rushing off the phone before she could hear my pain.

I hung up before she could answer.

I turned on the television and put in my favorite movie _Kissing Coffins._

I fell asleep an hour into the movie.

I was woken up by the phone ringing.

I answered it cautiously, not knowing who was on the other line.

It was Alexander.

_Raven ,are you okay? _He said , his concern obvious.

_Honestly?_

_Yeah._

_No,I feel bad about what I did to him and yet I liked it._ I said my cheeks growing red.

_I am sorry for doing that. I shouldn't have..._I cut him off.

_Didn't you hear me , I liked it and I wanted you to.I have never been kissed like that._My cheeks were burning up now.

_Really?_His tone reveiled his surprise.

_Yeah._

It was silent for a moment.

_Reven?_

_Yes,Alexander? _I became anxious.

_Will you be my girlfriend?_

I freaked and hung up.

I didn't know what to say or do.

That night I laid in bed agian thinking about what I should do.


	7. Chapter 7: Unconventional Reunion

**Chapter 7**

**I do not own Vampire kisses.**

I woke up and decided to go to the mall with Becky to get my mind off of everything.

I called to make plans and she said that she would love to.

I got out of bed and took a shower, got dressed in my plaid skirt and skillet tee,and went down stairs to say goodbye to my mom.

She kissed me on the forehead and I called Becky on my cell to come get me.

Becky drove up in her van and as I got in she saw through my mask.

_Trevor? _She asked as she drove off and towards the mall.

_It was all my fault , Becky. I let Alexander kiss me. How could I? _I exploded.

_Whoa! Hold up. Alexander kissed you?_

_Yes and Trevor saw the whole thing. He won't speak to me._

_Do you like him?_

_Who? Alexander? _I asked ,a bit confused.

_Yes , Alexander._

_Yes. _I said letting my head fall.

We had pulled into The Dullsville mall's parking lot and had gotten out, silently.

We didn't speak much after that ,we just shopped.

We went to Becky's favorite store first, _Preps-R-US._

I couldn't stand the store but she loved it.

It had everything from pom poms to pink polos.

We were walking past the jock/men section when I saw a family face .

I walked up to him not even thinking.

_Hello. _I said ,watching Trevor's head turn from the soccer balls in response.

_What do you want?_

_To appologize.I never wanted to hurt you._

_Well you did , I guess we both lose. _He shot back.

He walked away than and I let him go.

Becky and I moved on to Goth-topia.

Which was my favorite store.

We walked in and sure enough there standing at the Kill Beth action figures was Alexander.


	8. Chapter 8:The answer

**Chapter 8**

**I do not own Vampire kisses.**

I stood there frozen.

How could this happen to me?

I walked up to Alexander.

He turned his head from the action figures and looked at me.

_Hi Raven!_ he said too cheerfully.

_Hi? _

_What's wrong? _he asked tilting his head.

_Nothing,it's just shouldn't you be mad at me right now?_ I said staring at him in disbelief.

_I know I should be and at times I 's just when I see you all of that disappears._

I stood there stunned.

I remembered Becky and turned my head to find that she was gone.

I than spotted her in the back with the emo make-up.

She says she likes the bright colors.

I returned my attention to Alexander.

_Why are you so sweet to me , now?_

He looked at me .

_One reason. _

That was all he said before he broke the distance between us and kissed me with even more passion than the last.

I got lost in this before I remembered we were in the front of Goth-topia.

I pulled away , blushing and before I could think I said it.

_Yes.I will be your girlfriend._

Alexander smiled and kissed me again, ignoring all the other people that were staring at us.

_What had I done?_

_Was this the right thing? _

I thought as he kissed me with even more passion.


	9. Chapter 9:Love Triangle

**Chapter 9**

**I do not own Vampire kisses.**

I walked into Dullsville High, hand in hand with Alexander.

We got more odd looks than Trevor and I did.

We walked into first period together and he looked at me with those beautiful eyes before sitting in his seat.

I went and sat down next to sit where Becky is sitting in.

She had just transferred to my first period , it made me so happy that I could have a class with her.

_I see things with Alexander are going well. _She commented with a grin.

I looked at her with a pained look.

_I don't know ,Becky. I just don't know._ I muttered so Alexander couldn't hear.

Right then Trevor walks in.

He takes one look at me and then turns around and walks out the door.

Becky looks at me then.

_Oh I see still care about Trevor,don't you?_Becky whispered so soft only I could hear.

Before I could answer the teacher walked in and began to speak.

My mind wonders off.

_Why was Trevor in the class?_

_Was he here to see me ?_

_Did he transfer?_

_Did..._

Before I could finish the thought the teacher taps my desk.

_Miss Raven , Would you like to answer._

I looked at the board and of course there were no clues to what the hell she was talking about.

_What was the question?_

The teacher looked at me with disappointment in her eyes when the bell rang.

I got up and went to Becky's side when Alexander came over and held me close to him , our lips not even inches apart.

_Want to come to my place tonight?_

I stepped back to where I was out of his reach.

_Not tonight,Alexander._

He looked at me,concern filling his eyes.

_Okay,you alright?_

I nodded than went to my next class without another word.

The rest of the day was strange, I went home without a word to anyone.

The walk was peaceful.

When I got home I went upstairs and laid in my bed,letting my thoughts run in.

_I love them both._

**A/N:Sorry for taking so long ,life has been busy for me.**


	10. Auther's Note

A note from,TeamSwitzerland92:

Dear Readers I am sorry for the inconvenence but I will not be writing for a while.

I will write as soon as I can.


	11. Chapter 10:The call

**Chapter 10.**

**_Disclaimer_ is same.**

_BEEP...BEEP.. BEEP..._

I roll over and slam my hand on the arm clock,noticing it was 3:00 AM.

I groan , rolling back over.

_It's Saturday_. I groan in my head,drifting off to sleep.

I am woken up by the phone,6 hours later.

I answer it without looking at the caller i.d.

_Hello?_

Oh, did I regret answering.

_Raven? It's Trevor._

_Hi. _I say silently,almost speachless.

_Raven,I love you and I don't wnat you to be with Alexander._

_Okay,and it's your buisness how? _I growl,fighting a smile that his words brought to me.

_Because I need you in my life,I don't care that you cheated on me with him,I don't care if you don't love me back,I need you and I have a feeling you need me too._

When his little speach was over ,I was speachless.

_Raven? You there?_

_YES! _I blurt out , tears running down my face.

_I love you too! _I say before he could answer.

**Sorry it was short I just thought I would satisfy your courousity.**


	12. Chapter 12: My Happy ending

**Okay so I have come to a stop on my stories.....I can't seem to be inspired anymore....but since there are so many fans I will Tell you how it is the last chapter!In Raven's POV. She is Talking to her Child.**

**START FLASHBACK**

I can't believe how far Trevor and I have gone from that day on the phone.

He took my hand and led me into that school as if I was the best girl in the world.

I no longer loved Alexander.

He was pissed when I told him how I really felt.

By the time I reached my Junior year I realised he had moved to a boarding school on the East coast , over the summer.

Trevor took me to our senior prom.

Becky and her boyfriend were engaged that night.

I would soon discover that they weren't the other ones.

I remember it like it was yesterday.

_He picked me up in a limo,at 7:15 that night._

_He wore a classic Tuxedo,His hair slicked back,clean shaved,and he took me by the hand,leading me to the limo to sit with our two best friends._

_at 10:30,Trevor and I got tired from dancing and went to the table to get some punch._

_It was an open mic prom so...he thought it would be fun to do a duet._

_I didn't agree,he went up by himself._

_He began to sing one of my favorite songs._

_Have I told you lately that I __love you_  
_Have I told you theres no one else above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles thats what you do_

For the morning _sun__ in all its glory  
Greets the day with hope and comfort too  
You fill my life with laughter  
And somehow you make it better  
Ease my troubles thats what you do  
Theres a __love__thats divine  
And its yours and its mine like the __sun_  
_And at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray  
To the one, to the one_

Have I told you lately that I _love you_  
_Have I told you theres no one else above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles thats what you do_

Theres a _love__thats divine  
And its yours and its mine like the sun  
And at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray  
To the one, to the one_

_Right before the last few verses,he climbs off the stage and kneels on one knee._

And have I told you lately that _I love you_  
_Have I told you theres no one else above you  
You fill my heart with gladness  
Take away my sadness  
Ease my troubles thats what you do  
Take away all my sadness  
Fill my life with gladness  
Ease my troubles thats what you do  
Take away all my sadness  
Fill my life with gladness  
Ease my troubles thats what you do_

I have my hand up to my mouth.

I feel as though it is a dream,when he say .

Raven,I have loved since the day that I met you.

Will you be my wife.

For a reply I kiss him,murmuring yes on his lips.

**END OF flashback**

_and that is how I met your father. I say to my two wonderful children,tucking them into bed._

_Turning off the light,I make my way to join my husband of 5 years in our bed._

**Okay that's it....hope I satisfied your expectation or some love.**


End file.
